<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust in Destiny by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484607">Trust in Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's world changed with the arrival of Destiny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust in Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on livejournal in 2010-2011. Posted unedited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="inner">
  <p></p>
  <div class="entry-content">
    <p>People don't tell him things. One person, in particular doesn't tell him things. He knows why – they are afraid of his father, afraid of his loyalty to his king. He understands this, doesn't hold it against them.</p>
    <p>But the problem is...the problem is that there had never been a question of who had his loyalty. There should've been. There was no reason that he was willing to betray his king for a peasant, a servant he hardly knew.</p>
    <p>But then he did get to know him. And as time passed, it became even more obvious. He loved and was loyal to his father, yes. But for too long, his absolute devotion had rested with the foolish boy that remained by his side no matter what.</p>
    <p>It really should bother him. All his life, he'd tried to be the perfect son, tried so hard to prove to his father that his birth was maybe worth the price it exacted. The fact that the arrival of some simple peasant had undermined all those years of angst and determination shouldn't be of so little notice to him.</p>
    <p>But the simple fact was that from the moment Merlin had walked into his life, his entire world had begun revolving around the illicit sorcerer. And for some reason, it just didn't matter that everything Merlin was went against years of teachings. It was Merlin, and something in Arthur knew that he was the only important thing anymore. Destiny, perhaps, if you put stock in those things. Arthur didn't, but it didn't matter. He didn't need to name the feeling to know that it was right. Merlin was right. So even if Merlin felt he couldn't trust him, that was okay. Arthur would protect him and one day, one day he wouldn't need protecting anymore. Arthur would make it safe for him.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>